


w/ Heartbeat Monitor

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, pewdiecry
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry tried to laugh, finally looking PewDiePie in the eyes and finding him embarrassed as hell and the monitor going crazy about the hearbeats. Cry could swear he saw a 130, at least.<br/>“Pewds, I think it’s you, now, who isn’t feeling very well…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	w/ Heartbeat Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> This time is more like an one-sided-but-not-that-one-sided kind of story.
> 
> I do not own the characters for if I owned them I would film that and make their own channel, but the videos wouldn’t be allowed to be on Youtube. More like YouPorn.   
> Enjoy.

 

“So is that thing down there doing all this?”

“Yeah. It checks my pulse constantly, so it’s fun to see how scared I am by the game. It’s also something to stop all those morons saying that I fake my reactions!”

“Well done, Pewds!”

“Thanks, Cry. So, are you sure you wanna watch me playing?”

“Of course I do, I have two videos rendering, so it’s kinda stupid start recording another one.”

“Okay. I’ll share my screen with you so you can see what the fuck I am doing apart from my beautiful face!”

“All right!”

 

Pewdie was himself all along. He laughed, made sex jokes, screamed a lot and even cried a little bit after hitting his knee under the desk, but Cry pretended he didn’t notice, just to preserve the last, little piece of PewDie’s manliness.

“So?”, Pewds asked at the end. “Of course I will play something new for the Bros, but… what do you think?”

Cry was still looking at Pewds’ desktop, which was showing a colorful photo of him and Marzia in Florida. PewDie loved her, adored her, worshipped her - yet… yet there was something about PewDiePie - something about Felix, something about Cry himself, something about the whole PewDieCry thing. It wasn’t just a joke. The way Cry looked at him, the way Pewds laughed, and talked, and flipped his hair and everything.

But in that Florida’s photo… PewDie was happy. And that was all Cry meant to wish him.

“Cry? Are you there, bro?”

“Oh, y- yes, yes da- hem, yes. Yes.”

“I don’t think you’re feelin’ alright, Cry…”

“No, no, I- I am ok. I was just looking at how cute the desktop photo is.”

“Oh, really? Thank, then!” PewDie smiled sincerely, adn Cry did too, yet Cry’s expression lasted a lot more.

“Yeah, look at that, Marzia is beautiful and cheerful, but you… you look relaxed, happy, in peace… and so wonderful, handsome and amazing. I mean, come on!, look at your face! I wish I could have you right here now! It’s… It’s…”

While Cry was talking, they both didn’t realize that the heartbeats monitor numbers just kept growing and growing, quickly, while PewDie’s face became red.

“… it’s just that you are beautiful, Pewds, that’s it, and you don’t even know it, and I am sorry if this sounds gay to you, but it’s the truth!”, Cry tried to laugh, finally looking PewDiePie in the eyes and finding him embarrassed as hell and the monitor going crazy about the hearbeats. Cry could swear he saw a 130, at least.

“Pewds, I think it’s you, now, who isn’t feeling very well…”

A loud yell came out of the headphones as PewDie realized what was going on, then he quickly deactivated the screen-sharing, trying to calm himself down and to understand how the fuck was that number even possible for someone sat on a chair! He meant, 135, 140, what the hell! This shit must be broken!, he thought.

Though, his hands were shaking. His breath felt heavy. His face was burning.

“Felix! Come to bed, darling, it’s two in the morning!”

PewDie looked away, then turned towards Cry and away again. “Just a minute, Marzia!”

“Listen to her, Pewds. Go”, Cry smiled lightly.

“Are you sure, Cry? I- I feel like a should tell you something, like ‘thank you’ or whatever, but-“

“Just go. It’s alright.”

He watched PewDie smile as he waved his hand before closing the call.

 

“Geez… what the fuck was I thinking about? That was close…”, Cry told to himself, relaxing his body against the armchair. His muscles were hurting, and suddenly he felt really tired. That was close. That was really close.

“I think I love you.”

But it’s too easy when the only one listening to you is your dog, Cry. It’s too fucking easy.


End file.
